A New Friend
by sealand12yr
Summary: Robin "Dick" and the team go on a mission to a research facility. Robin fines him self finding a strange young girl about his age "13" and saves her. She is greatful for what he, in return she spends all her time with him and becomes a servent that will die for him.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Starting

**No one's P.O.V.**

Sitting in boredom, the whole team, Dick, Megan, Conner, Artemis, Gar, Kaldur, Wally, and Wolf, await for some sort of a mission. Wally gets up and walks toward the door. "Where are you off to?" Artemis asked, almost sounding as if she didn't care.

"Well if must know," Wally said in his obnoxious tone, "I'm going somewhere with fantastic and amazing adventures."

Dick quickly gets up to yell at his mischievous friend, "Ya right, you're just go in to my room and steel all my sweets again!"

The red head snapped his fingers and gave a "charming" smile, "You know me so well."

The speedster rushes to the door only to be stopped by a slam into Batman's torso. After a thud, and a slight chuckle from Artemis, The Dark Knight spoke, "Team you need to assemble, you have a mission." He leaves.

Everyone, except wolf, who was asleep at this time, dashes out the door. First out was Dick followed by Kaldur, Conner, Megan, and Gar. Artemis was last to follow due to fact that she helped the clumsy Wally up.

All standing in a straight line in front of Black Canary, Batman, and Red Tornado. Batman starts to explain, "Here's a research facility," a picture of a large building appears on the screen, "We have reason to believe that the Injustice League is working with in this facility."

"Whhooooo whooooo," Wally jumps up and down with his hand in the air like a five year old, "So what do you want us to do? Whoooo, is it a stake out? No wait, even better we're a going to infiltrate in kick all the bad guys butts? No, no, no, wait, even way better than that, we are going in under cover so we can blow the place up? No, no, no, no, no, wait we're goin-"

"WALLY!" Black Canary yelled as much as she could without braking everyone's ear drums. "Sorry to interrupt you, but I think you might want to know what you are going to do for this mission."

"I believe that she is correct." Red Tornado add.

Wally just crossed his arms and pouted like as a child would if you told them that they couldn't have that toy in the store.

"As I was saying," Batman continued, " I need you, team to infiltrate the research facility," with that said Wall was happy once again, "All you are looking for is evidence that the Injustice League has something to do with it. That is all Wally." Once more Wally was pouting.

As Batman started to leave, Black Canary stepped up front, "Alright now, you have your mission, go suit. You leave in ten minutes."

Every one walk to their rooms.

What only felt like a few moments to everyone, but Wally, they have arrived at the mission site.

"Finally, we're here!" Wally, now in Kid Flash gear, threw his hands in the air in relief. "That seemed like forever."

Artemis rolled her eyes, "Only to you Wally."

Megan giggled to Artemis's comment as she walked to the exit platform of the bio-ship. Kaldur stood next to her, "Alright team, let's go."

"Finally some has come. I hope they can take away from this god forsaken place." A young girls voice was that was herd in a vast darkness.

Kaldur, Megan, and Robin were all hid in a bush. Kaldur turns to Megan, "Megan I need you to shape shift into one of the scientists, "Megan nods, "Robin you need to hack into the main frame so that Megan can get in without suspicion," "Already done."

(Using telepathy now)

_"Wally."_

_"Yeah."_

_"Miss Martian is going to go into the building, as soon as that door opens run in, without being detected."_

_"No prob."_

_"Conner."_

_"Yep" _

_"I need you to stay in the bio-ship. Keep an eye on this from the sky. If You see any trouble use Megan's telepathy to signal us."_

_"Got it."_

_"Artemis."_

_"Yeah, I'm here."_

_"Stay in the trees, if there's any complications it will make it easier for you to calm things down."_

_"And Beast Boy."_

_"Yeah!"_

_"Stay with Artemis in the threes. Transform into a bird in order to keep an eye out on things."_

_"Okay, what kind of bird?"_

_"Preferably a small one, it would be much more easy to blend in."_

_"Aye-aye sir!"_

(No longer in telepathy)

With a flick of his wrist he signaled Megan the shape shift and head for the entrance. As Megan is at the door she immediately noticed a small pad to the right with words the words ' finger identification please' blinking.

(telepathy again)

_"Hey Megan this is Robin. Don't worry about the scan, just press your thumb against the screen and it will open on its own." _

_" Ok thanks, Robin."_

_"No prob Meg."_

The scared Martian did as Robin had told her to do and as he said the door opened.

_"Am I awesome or what."_

_"Yeah, you are."_

As soon as the door was fully open, Megan felt a light breeze come by her, Wally.

Kaldur saw that Miss Martian and, hopefully, Wally had gotten inside.

(No longer in telepathy again)

"Good that have made it inside," Kaldur turns to see not something, but someone missing, "That Boy Wonder is going to blow our cover one day, hopefully not today."

Inside Megan look around to see Kid Flash leaning against the wall and Robin look at his little computer.

"Hey Robin I thought you didn't come in here," Megan said confuse.

"I do now," he closed his little computer.

"Let me guess, snuck away from Aqua Lad again," Wally had his "charming" smile on his face once more.

"Bingo," The Boy Wonder was giving speedy a five when he had herd something.

**Robin's P.O.V.**

As I was give Walls a high five I thought I had heard a voice, it was very soft, I couldn't make out what it was trying to say. It wasn't from telepathy, nor from anyone around me. At first I ignored it, but I kept hearing it, over and over. Finally I had to ask, "Do you two hear anything?"

"No, just awesomeness," that was a typical Wally answer.

"Nothing really, why? Is something wrong?" Megan sound worried. I can't stress her out any more then she is, "Oh no it nothing."

"Oh ok, I'm relied." Wow she got over that quick.

"Ok, while you two talk, I'm going to go a find some evidence," Wally started walking away.

"We should probably follow, I mean before gets lost," Wally was right we needed to get going and quickly find some evidence.

As time passes the voice starts to get louder and i am able to understand it more. I could now tell it was a young girls voice, near my age maybe. It kept saying something but still it was too fuzzy. I become consumed by this voice, I begin to focus less and less on the task at hand.

"hey Robin," I quickly snap back too reality to see Megan looking at me with a very worried look on her face, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah bro you're not acting like yourself right now," Wally and Megan are right.

Suddenly I'm taken back into a trance by the girl's voice. Now it was much more clear, it kept asking for help, it wanted to be free. The voice sounded lonely and scared. Something in my brain said we we're going to find her, a save her, it must have been the super hero inside of me. "Come on," I yelled to the two. I started to run.

"Robin wait!" Megan was frantic.

"Where are you going man?" I didn't know where I was going but somehow I did.

"Dude stop."

"Please wait."

I was not going to wait for them two, I had to find this girl, she needs help.

After run a few miles more I had lost Wally and Megan, but at the moment I do not care.

It only took me a few sort brief moments I had stop. In front of me was a door, it was fairly plain but it had an unusually giant lock, it didn't have any tech on it at all. I simply broke the lock, it was no use to him at that time. As I grab the door knob I takes a deep breath to prepare me for anything. I turned the knob and open the door.


	2. Chapter two: Finally Saved

Chapter two: Finally Saved

**Robin's P.O.V**

I open the door to see only darkness.

"Finally someone has come," the voice; it's that girl.

I pull out my mini flash light. I shine it all over; you know for a little flash light it is pretty bright. The room seemed nothing but empty darkness, but that was before I noticed a large hole in the wall to my right.

I walk slowly to it, flashlight in hand, to get a closer look at it. It looks like a type of hole that Conner would make when he gets mad. There was something very different thou; it had these pieces of paper on the sides and edges. They have symbols on them, but I don't know what they mean.

"It's you," the voice again, I slightly look up to see crimson eyes in my face.

"Wha-!" I jump back, trip, and falling on to my butt.

"It's you, my savior, my hero," it is her, the girl. Her long, messy hair is a golden blond and her skin, pale as snow, which only helps define her big red eyes. "You are my rescuer, right?" she speaks once more, quiet and hush.

I get up; with a little trouble, but not too much.

"What's your name?" I ask her in a whisper.

"I-in here, they call me Project KX," her voice sounds scared, "but…I was given the name Elizabeth by one of the madams."

I hold my hand out to her. "Come on Elizabeth; let's get out of here."

She looks to the paper surrounding the void in the wall. "I can't leave this dark room."

Wait, I'm confused. She gets me to run all this way to save her, but she can't leave the room.

"Sure you can," I say.

She only shakes her head and looks down. Placing her hand in the air in the empty space where there should be wall. It sat there perfectly as if there was a sheet of glass lain there.

"Take my hand now, and see to pull it through void where wall should be," her voice is quite; I'm almost unable to hear it.

I do as she says. I tug and pull, but I'm unable to more her small hand. Was this some sort of trick?

"No my friend, I do not bewitch you with tricks," she looks up to me.

Wow, it was as if she could read my mind.

"How am I going to get you out of here?" I muttered to myself.

"The only way is for us to establish a contract," she responds quickly.

"A contract; what kind of contract?" I said confused.

"A binding contract, one that will get me and you out of this place," her voice suddenly becomes more dark and stern.

'Knock, knock' "Elizabeth, how are you in there?" a woman's voice comes from the other side of the door. I turn to the door as it knocks again.

"Oh no," she whispers faintly.

I turn back to her. I see her cutting her wrist with her own nails. "What are you doing?" I quickly say. She did not answer back. Her nails continued to dig into her skin, as they pierce the snowy white crimson liquid drips down her arm. The look on her face says it all; even though she was in pain it did not show. All there was on her face was fear.

"Quickly grab my wrist!" She yells.

"Elizabeth!" The woman behind the door yells as Elizabeth did.

I grab her wrist as she had said. The door opens, and she pulls me in. That's when she kissed me; it was soft, but powerful.

Then all of a sudden there was a bright light and an explosion.

**Wally's P.O.V.**

The whole building shock, it made Megan and myself fall to the ground.

"Wally, do you think..," I cut her off, "Yeah I do."

**Robin's P.O.V.**

Everything is clouded from the smoke flying every which way. I notice I'm lying on the ground, must have been from the explosion. I start to get myself up when a hand is reached out in front of me. I look up to see Elizabeth in a tattered white dress and smile on her pretty little face.

**Elizabeth's P.O.V.**

I assist my rescuer up from the floor. As soon as he's up he snatches my hand and starts to run. "Come on, let's get you out of here," he says as we leave the smoking room.

He is holding my hand as we are running up and down the hallways on the building. I can't help but to blush at the sight of him holding my hand.

Running and turning for much time we finally encounter some guards.

"Crap," he says.

This isn't good.

"Stop where you are boy," one of the guard men says pointing his gun at us both.

I start to step in front of my hero to protect him, but quickly grabs me and throws a smoke bomb to the ground. A rush of smoke covers the ground, walls, ceiling, and everything in between.

The hero picks me up and carries me for a few short minutes. He stops behind a corner and sets me down. He lifts his arm a presses buttons, when suddenly a picture appears. It straddled me when it came up.

"Come in Kaldur, Megan, Wally. Does anyone read?" he speaks to the device.

"I read you Robin," A voice responded.

"Good, Wally tell the others to prepare to leave in ten minutes."

"Right, over and out."

The picture disappeared after it spoke.

Robin. That's his name Robin, it's a pretty name.

Robin reaches into the back of his belt; he takes out a small round disk thing and places it on the wall. He pushes a small button, grabs my hand and we leave.

After many minutes I hear someone up ahead. I stop dead in my tracks.

Robin turns to me. "Why are you stopping?"

I push him to the side up against a wall.

"Wha-!" I cover his mouth before he could finish with one hand and shushed him with the other. He stood quite.

I start to walk away from him; he grabs my wrist where there is still blood. I go to his ear and whisper "Trust me." He nods. I give him a peck on the cheek and walk away.

I walk into the main hallway; looking straight forward to see three guards walking toward me.

"Whow, guys look," one of the guards stop the others. They all look in attention to me. The same guard that stopped the other two starts to walk to me cautiously.

"Careful man," one of the others says.

"Don't worry," He responds.

I simply stand my ground as he approaches me.

**Robin's P.O.V.**

What is she planning, why is she just standing there?

One of the guards knees and takes her wrist carefully. "What did you do?" he asks, "Whatever it was it must have been pretty bad."

Elizabeth starts to cry a little, "It hurts really badly mister."

"I bet it does."

"Have what going on over there?" one of the other guards yells.

He turns, "Nothing really just this little girl that's hur-," before he could finish he is interrupted by a foot to the face. Wow!

The guard's face hits the ground. He's out cold.

"Holy shit! Quick fire!" one of the guards says, but before they could Elizabeth was in one of their faces. Fear was in their eyes. Elizabeth places the palm of her hand to their face and slammed it to the ground. The last guard shock where he stood. Elizabeth walked to him; he raised his gun to protect himself. With one swipe of her hand she cut the gun in four different pieces; that only made him shake even more. He fell to the floor as she got closer. She raises her hand once more for a final blow.

I get up and run to her. "Stop Elizabeth!" With one arm I grab her by the waist and with the other I grab her wrist. Her body suddenly becomes limb.

"Yes sir," is all she says.

I let go of her waist, and look at my timer. "Come on we got to get out of here we have less than three minutes to get out." Again I grab her hand and start to run.


End file.
